I can't help falling in love with you
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Con la boda por delante, Mycroft y Greg deben empezar a planear todo lo relacionado con la ceremonia y los invitados, y entre los detalles a tener en cuenta, está el mantenimiento personal para la boda, cosa que obsesionará a Mycroft, como siempre, y preocupará a Greg hasta el punto de tener que hacer una tontería para que el Gobierno Británico abra los ojos. "Momentos" parte 2


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, y hago lo que quiero con ellos sin tomar nada a cambio más que vuestro amor.**

 **Participa en el reto de San Valentín del grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is real 4 us"**

* * *

Hacía a penas seis meses que se habían comprometido oficialmente y, como era de esperar, ya habían comenzado el duro e incómodo proceso de hacerlo público. Duro, porque la mayoría de compañeros de Greg creyeron que se trataba de alguna especia de broma, y porque una vez se enteraron de qué ocupación tenía su futuro marido, parecía como que era el apestado de la oficina. Ya casi no le invitaban cuando salían a tomar una copa tras un caso, y siempre se disculpaban de antemano y a posteriori si hacían algo "poco ético" a raíz de algún "vacío legal" para resolver un caso u atrapar un sospechoso, siempre con un ojo puesto en las cámaras de CCTV de la calle.

Greg podía casi comprender su comportamiento. Saber que la persona que tenías al lado no era un alto cargo del gobierno, sino el gobierno en sí mismo, no era fácil. pero si hubiera sabido qué pasaría si sus amigos se enteraban de quién era en realidad su prometido y a qué se dedicaba, le hubiera pedido a Mycroft algo más de censura a la hora de presentarse.

John se lo tomó muy bien. Casi como si fuera algo que hubiera estado esperando desde hacía tiempo. Y Sherlock... bueno. Sherlock se lo tomó como se tomaba todo. A su manera.

Pasó por las fases del duelo, según John: Negación (desde que descubrió que estaban saliendo como pareja oficialmente), ira, negociación, resignación y aceptación. Lo que era incomprensible ya que él nunca había parecido interesado en ese tipo de interacción humana. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Cinco años viviendo con el doctor, el último de ellos dando vueltas a su alrededor como una abeja estudiando una flor de la que extraer el polen más suculento, y no había pasado nada más allá de las miradas furtivas que se dirigían. Incluso habían llegado a hacer una apuesta para ver cuánto tardaban en declararse el uno al otro. Mycroft aseguraba que aún no habían alcanzado siquiera la primera base (Greg empezaba a pensar que había una tendencia _voyeur_ tras todo su control de audiovideo) y, de momento, Greg iba ganando. Si pasaban dos semanas más, Mycroft habría perdido.

Greg había modificado su apuesta después de que anunciaran su compromiso. Había apostado que Sherlock se lanzaría en cuanto hubiera asumido que él realmente iba a casarse con Mycroft. Aunque solo fuera para demostrar que no estaba en una posición de inferioridad con respecto a su hermano.

En cuanto llegaron a Baker Street, Sherlock había gritado como un descosido, echando a Greg y a Mycroft de su casa.

— ¡Fuera! ¡No quiero saber nada!

— ¿Sherlock?

Greg lo había mirado, preocupado.

— ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES, GAVIN! ¡ _FUERA DE MI CASA_!

John miró a Sherlock como si acabara de perder el juicio, y luego a Greg y a Mycroft. Éste último parecía estar más que acostumbrado al repentino ataque de Sherlock, y simplemente se ajustó las mangas de la camisa.

—Bueno, solo hemos venido a anunciar nuestro compromiso, Doctor. Aunque parece que mi hermano sigue tan infantil como de costumbre...

— ¿Infantil? ¿Yo? Habéis... Maldita sea. Eso. John. John, ellos... ¡repetidamente, antes de venir! ¡Y él lo sabía! —gruño Sherlock, señalando a Mycroft con un dedo acusador — Es asqueroso.

Greg se giró para mirar a su prometido, rojo de vergüenza al mismo tiempo que compresión le golpeó.

—Sherlock, comportate como un adulto y felicita a tu hermano y a Greg —reprendió John, carraspeando, con la cara ardiendo y mirado a otro lado — ¿Os apetece un té?

Sherlock, que había bufado a la pareja antes de enroscarse en su sofá dándoles la espalda, intentando no verles, gruñó.

—Mycroft ya vino servido, John. Mike, si te sientas en mi sofá te romperé las piernas. Y si te sientas en el de John, será tu brazo.

— ¡Sherlock!

Greg oyó a Mycroft tomar aire profundamente, y a John atragantarse con su té al escuchar las palabras de Sherlock, de modo que decidió huir del piso lo más rápido posible, antes de que comenzara la tercera Guerra Mundial.

Una semana y media después del incidente, Mycroft había decidido que era imperativo que comenzaran a planificar la boda, aunque solo fuera por poder cubrir todos los posibles imprevistos. Y con toda la organización, llegó lo que Greg había estado rezando por detener.

La compra de los trajes.

Él había insistido muchísimo en que no necesitaban ropa nueva. Y Mycroft casi en todo lo contrario. Hasta que al final, como siempre, el político terminó por convencerle de que necesitaban ambos un traje nuevo, porque la ocasión lo requería. Greg se consolaba pensando en que tendría la oportunidad de quitarle ese traje que compraran, y que cuando lo hiciera, Mycroft sería legalmente suyo. Así que eso era sin duda todo un incentivo a tener en cuenta.

El problema real llegó no durante la compra del traje (unos tres piezas estupendos con zapatos a juego y que combinaban entre sí de manera sutil), sino después. Mycroft había insistido en hacerlos a medida, y le había prometido al sastre que no engordaría ni un solo gramo hasta la boda, así que podía hacerle los ajustes que quisiera. Con lo aficionado que era su pareja a las superdietas, tan exigentes que eran imposibles, se temió que acabaran en la UCI antes de que la ceremonia tuviera lugar. De modo que, con un traje a medida y una tabla de ejercicios pensada para evitar engordar (porque él también quería estar secretamente bien para la boda), Greg decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Obligaba a Mycroft a consumir un mínimo de carbohidratos al día, y a acompañarle en sus ejercicios matutinos y vespertinos. Después, se duchaban y descansaban para continuar al día siguiente.

Mycroft estuvo conforme con el plan más o menos medio mes, que fue el tiempo que estuvo de vacaciones por unos días que le debían en el trabajo y que se había tomado para sí para poder gestionar todos los trámites de la boda, el _cátering_ y la recepción, además de pasar tiempo con Greg. Después, con el ajetreado ritmo diario que tenía, las tablas de ejercicios y el control que Greg ejercía sobre la dudosamente saludable dieta de Mycroft, fue desapareciendo hasta ser nulo. Los pocos días que cenaban juntos de nuevo, Mycroft se limitaba a consumir ensaladas, platos escasos de proteínas y grasas, y algún batido sustitutivo. Greg podía escuchar su estómago gruñendo por las noches, y como se levantaba una y otra vez a beber agua para llenarlo y "saciarse". Las tortillas de arroz, al parecer, también estaban a la orden del día. Cuando Greg fue a buscar a Mycroft a su despacho un día, para pedirle que le prestara su partida de nacimiento, encontró los cajones superiores de su escritorio a rebosar de tortillas de granos de arroz y botellas de agua. Comparado con la botella de bebida isotónica que Greg tenía junto a la bicicleta elíptica de casa, y los bizcochos de bollería que guardaba para momentos de estrés en su propio escritorio, aquello daba miedo.

Greg se preguntó internamente, algo preocupado, si Mycroft tenía un pasado bullímico, así que empezó a estar atento por si le escuchaba vomitar. Hizo prometer a Anthea que le mantendría sutilmente bajo control y le informaría si eso sucedía. un mensaje de Sherlock le llegó al móvil.

 _Puedo darte información, si es lo que deseas. Deberías conocer el pasado del hombre con el que vas a casarte, ¿no crees, Gabriel?_

 **SH**

Greg puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando el mensaje y volviendo al trabajo.

Un viernes que Mycroft había salido pronto del trabajo, Greg se cruzó con él en la puerta de casa. Se inclinó para darle la bienvenida, ilusionado ante la perspectiva de una tarde de viernes ellos solos en la casa, cuando las llaves de Mycroft se deslizaron hasta el parquet.

El momento clave sucedió cuando éste se agachó para recogerlas, y ya no volvió a levantarse.

Cuando Mycroft despertó en el hospital, con una bolsa de suero glucosado conectada a su brazo y un Greg muy preocupado y muy, muy enfadado en la silla a su lado, él llevaba muchas horas pensando cómo demonios iba a convencer a Mycroft que esas dietas eran más peligrosas que beneficiosas.

—Esto no va a volver a pasar. Me niego a que te desmayes por hacer un estúpido régimen.

Mycroft había puesto los ojos en blanco pero, después de recuperar el color que había perdido, le prometió a Greg que se cuidaría.

Él no tenía muy claro que lo dijera en serio.

* * *

—Queda un mes. ¿Lo saben todos ya?

—Shh. Todo está en orden.

 _"Wise men say_  
 _Only fools rush in"_

—No puedes culparme por estar nervioso.

Mycroft sonrió y presionó sus labios contra la coronilla de Greg.

—Ciertamente no, no puedo.

 _"But I can't help falling in love with you"_

Era el segundo fin de semana que pasaban seguido sin que ninguna catástrofe ocurriera, y habían pensado en una cena tranquila en casa. Pero como el mundo se aburre, la luz tuvo que irse justo ese día. Greg, sin embargo, supo como poner el inconveniente a su favor y, con un toque artístico, encendió unas velas y la chimenea. Lo que, en su opinión de no experto, daba un ambiente mucho más romántico y mucho más cálido a la noche. Luego encendieron un tocadiscos a pilas que Mycroft tenía en el armario de los trastos, y estuvieron bailando al son de Elvis Presley. Nunca había sabido que Mycroft guardaba vinilos en casa.

Estaban moviéndose al compás lento de una de las baladas, y Greg tenía la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro. La alfombra era mullida bajo sus pies desnudos, y de vez en cuando tenía que maniobrar para no tropezar al pisarse el bajo de los pantalones del pijama. Mycroft se había desatado la bata por el calor de la chimenea, y las copas de vino que habían estado bebiendo estaban en las racholas del suelo, junto al filo de la alfombra.

—Te quiero, ¿sabes? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Gregory —susurró Mycroft. Greg lo estrechó entre sus brazos, besando su hombro. Mycroft no solía expresar muy abiertamente sus sentimientos durante el año, excepto en San Valentín y fechas señaladas. Así que cuando lo hacía de manera espontánea, para Greg era como desenvolver un regalo de navidad en Julio.

 _"Shall I stay_  
 _Would it be a sin_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you"_

—Lo sé. Pero me gusta oírtelo decir.

Mycroft los hizo girar ligeramente,e buscando una de las manos de Greg para entrelaza sus dedos y guiar sus pasos, su otra mano en su cintura. Buscó su mirada, repentinamente serio.

—Me disculpo por ello. Sé que no lo digo muy a menudo, pero doy por sentado que lo sabes, y suelo olvidar que te gusta tanto como a mí oírlo.

Greg arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Te gusta oírlo?

—Por supuesto. Siempre. Todo el tiempo —las mejillas de Mycroft se volvieron rosadas un momento, y su mirada se desvió unos milímetros, avergonzado —. Tengo un extracto de una grabación de las CCTV en mi móvil en la que estabas hablando conmigo por teléfono y dices que me quieres antes de desearme un buen día. Hice que lo cortaran y lo convertí en un bucle y en tono de despertador. Lo escucho cuando estoy a punto de entrar en una reunión o cuando debo viajar. Sobre todo cuando estoy en el extranjero. Me gusta oír tu voz antes de dormir cuando no estoy en casa —admitió, ahora con las mejillas ardiendo.

 _"Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be"_

Greg se detuvo un momento, mirándole a los ojos, brillantes por las llamas de la chimenea, y luego buscó sus labios, con el corazón hinchado en el pecho. Nunca jamás comprendería del todo como funcionaba Mycroft Holmes. A veces era todo hielo, y otras era tan dulce...

 _"Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life too"_

—Dios, te amo.

Mycroft dejó escapar un gruñido complacido, respondiendo al toque de los labios de Greg mientras le sostenía contra él. y hubiera sido un momento de postal, con el beso en la alfombra, rodeados de velas y con el fuego del hogar crepitando tras ellos, pero no era una postal. Y no eran precisamente una pareja de cuento. Así que Mycroft de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Greg se convertía en un peso muerto en sus brazos, y se separó de sus labios para mirarle. Greg estaba pálido, aún a la luz de las velas, y se deslizaba desde sus brazos al suelo, cayendo sobre la alfombra mientras Elvis seguía cantando. No puedo evitar pensar, en una esquina pequeña de su mente, sobre la ironía del momento.

 _"For I can't help falling in love with you"_

Lo sostuvo y bajó con él, depositándolo suavemente sobre la mullida superficie mientras llamaba a emergencias. levantó su cabeza y la dejó en alto sobre su regazo, esperando a la ambulancia, preguntándose si se habría intoxicado con algo que habían comido. Estaba preocupado, con el corazón a mil por el susto, pero estaba preparado para ser infalible en situaciones de estrés, y que perdiera la cabeza no ayudaría a nadie.

Acompañó el cuerpo inconsciente de Greg en la ambulancia, y mientras lo miraba se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que parecía. Y no era solo por la falta de color en su piel. Era porque realmente había perdido un peso importante de que no se había percatado en los últimos tiempos.

Maldijo, víctima de una súbita comprensión de los hechos.

Pasó un día y medio hasta que Greg despertó, con el suero en su brazo igual que Mycroft aquella vez, y Mycroft en el lugar de Greg, en la silla de las visitas. Sus ojos se encontraron. Mycroft tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, los dedos entrelazados bajo la nariz, y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que no ha pegado ojo en 48 horas.

—Estuviste haciendo la dieta. A escondidas.

Greg suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta antes.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—Esto es una especia de prueba para que deje de hacerla —al no recibir respuesta, chasqueó la lengua —. Gregory...

— ¿Qué se siente? Al estar al otro lado, esperando. Sin saber qué hacer o qué está pasando.

Se removió, incómodo en su asiento. El tono de Greg no era recriminatorio. Simplemente parecía cansado.

—¿Es un castigo?

Greg negó, suspirando.

—No. Es una iluminación. Te quiero, Mycroft, y no voy a permitir que te auto destruyas con una dieta imposible. Y si tenía que desmayarme y ser ingresado para que lo vieras, así debía ser —respondió, y dedicó una mirada de disgusto a la vía en su brazo—. Aunque admito que la parte de ser atravesado por agujas era un plus con el que no contaba. No quiero perderte, ¿vale? Solo lo hice por eso. no planeaba caerme redondo en plena cena —dijo, más conciliador. Estiró la mano libre, con la palma hacia arriba, y Mycroft apoyó su mejilla contra ella un momento, antes de besarla —. Prométeme que se acabaron las dietas obsesivas, Myc. No quiero que vuelvas a un hospital por culpa de no comer lo que necesitas.

—Si con eso no vuelves tú tampoco, lo prometo —dijo, mirándole a los ojos. había ojeras asomando bajo su piel clara y cubierta de pecas —. Ha sido un día y medio horrible.

Greg sonrió, cerrando los ojos, y Mycroft sintió la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando lo sacó, había un mensaje de su hermano en él.

 _Si no soy el padrino, me sentiré ofendido para la eternidad._

 **SH.**


End file.
